Shakou Takakutou
Takakutou Shakou, known to her friends as Kutou, is definently a... mean girl of Taiyuu high. Somewhere deep in there, through some of her biased interactions, and her brash attidute, she has good intentions, it just takes some effort to unbury them. Appearance Shakou is, at the beginning of the year, girl standing at 5'7". She has curly blue hair that fluffs around her face. She has the tips dyed a pale pink, and she ties it up into two pigtails. She has blue eyes. If she's not off wearing the school uniform as incorrectly as she can without breaking rules, then she generally wears a tank-top &, shorts. Very few of her tank-tops have designs on them, and the ones that do have very few defining edges. Quirk Hole Puncher. With this quirk, any time Shakou punches, kicks, or otherwise physically hits an object that has an outline drawn on it, her quirk will cut around that outline through the object, allowing it to be punched out on the other side. The distance she can cut through the object, she can decide, but currently her upper limit is 11 feet through a solid object, and her lower limit is one inch. Should she not cut all the way through an object, her quirk will just cut out the section she decides. It will punch through multiple objects, so a common tactic for her is to draw something on paper, then punch it out on steel, wood, ect. Relationships Laccadaisy - Shakou can only hope to have that level of chaotic energy one day. Buckskin -''' Even though Buckskin is the vice principal, Shakou finds his attitude a little too soft, and his trying to stop of chaotic antics annoying. She takes any opportunity she has to prank, trick, trip up, or otherwise mess with him. 'Seishin Tamashi - '''Shakou & Seishin certainly... got off on the wrong foot, but Shakou is at least trying to be a little nicer. 'Ameko Tokachi - Similar to Seishin, Shakou and Ameko got off on the wrong foot, but Shakou has started to develop a bit of a crush on Ameko, and is trying to be a little better for her. Hikaru Inoue - 'Once again, got off on the wrong foot. Things have stayed a bit tense. '''Yasashii Senshi -' As of right now, Shakou really doesn't like Yasashii. She thinks that quirkless people are either helpless, and need defending, or cheaters who used their issues as an excuse to get anything they want. Yasashii, in her opinion, falls into the latter category. This is why I'm going to beat my own OC up. '''Byoushi Takakutou & Saibutsu Takakutou (Parents) - Shakou loves her parents with all her heart, and they love her right back. She might be a little spoiled, and her parents are certainly not the best people in the world, but they love eachother. Backstory At around the age of 4 years old, Shakou discovered her quirk, as most kids do. The year after that was a happy year - She got to show it off, and she could make a lot of cool things by drawing them, and punching them out. She'd made a few friends, but was almost always a leader of the group. The year after that though, something happened. She'd gotten seperated from her parents when they were out in the city. It was getting late, and she was trying to find them, when a shady guy, from a secretive group known as The Court (See Here) came up behind her, and grabbed her, then dragged her to an alleyway. She had no clue what he planned to do to her, and in the moment he let her go, she attacked him with one of her classic punches. The guy was wearing a hoodie with a simple circular design on the front, and... being only five, Shakou didn't have much control over her quirk. You can guess what happened to him from there. There was a whole legal mess, but with Shakou's parents having been CEOs of a heroics based insurance agency, having a fairly good way with words and laws, and enough money to hire a good lawyer, Shakou ended up out of that situation without any punishment. This continued to be a thing that happened, as Shakou entered elementry school, and accidentally injured people with her quirk a few times. During her first year of elementry, she wasn't treated very well, thanks to the... numerious accidents with her quirks, but by the time she'd hit second grade, she managed to have most of the school wrapped around her finger, with her charismatic personality, and her cute charms. At 5th grade - When Shakou was 10 - She decided that she wanted to be a hero, something that has always interested her, and a fair amount of the school supported her. In middle school, she'd already gotten a year of training under her belt, and she took a few physical classes to train herself, while she trained her quirk on her off-time. She made a few friends, and even got a boyfriend - though they only lasted the first year, before they broke up thanks to how Shakou was treating him (He was quirkless). She was also incredibly focused on preparing to go to a hero school, and was originally planning to try for UA. In the last year of her middle school, a certain island rose up out of the sea, and Taiyuu had started inviting applicants. Shakou decided to try out Taiyuu instead of UA, because why not. At the entrance exam... well, versions vary from story to story, but she insulted Seishin, and as the best ghost boi, he had friends protecting him. Then she completed the entrance exam, and has now entered Taiyuu. Events Entrance Exam - Shakou has participated in, and completed the entrance exam, securing a spot in Taiyuu High. '''The Lime Green Tie Dye Tie Incident of Picture Day - '''Shakou participated in the tie dye tie incident, and passed it on to Oh. Category:Hero Students